Keep on Walking
by Theinsanecrow
Summary: The so called Holy war ended and Allen was the only survivor and now the new Millennium Earl. He have walked the world and noticed how technology changed overtime. Then he met a few people on the way especially those in Overwatch.
1. Chapter 1

After he had killed the Earl and the Noah family, he became the new Millennium Earl. Neah also vanished without a trace on his mind after the war. He couldn't feel any presence of him being there as well. True, he has defeated the Earl and his family but it cost him the lives of his friends; his only family and Neah, his uncle.

Being a Noah, it also gave him a curse, cursed to walk the world forever… alone… till someone kills him with Innocence and that would be impossible because the Innocence were gone (including his left arm) and destroyed when the old Earl died along with the Noah family also the Akumas.

Though, there were times he wanted to just die and reunite to his friends in the afterlife but that would also bring back or in other words, resurrect the old Earl to bring destruction in the world again and he wouldn't allow that to happen. He has to keep moving forward, he doesn't have any other choice.

Allen had been walking through the world for decades... He saw the world changed around him. Evolution of technology had been ever changing and for Allen it was hard to keep up. Heck, it would be even harder for him to adjust and blend in to society, still wearing his old fashion clothes and never kept up on the fashion trends too! The future's fashion trends were cool and all but it wasn't his type. Wearing too many metal plates looked too heavy for him on his opinion. Though the idea of having a prosthetic arm would be nice, it was not like him to try it out and regret it later. He heard it to some people that the surgery was hell and it involves a 'lot' of needles. Allen doesn't like that, it reminded him too much of Komui and his crazy medical treatments, the pain he bet would not equal on how much pain that could inflict by a Level Four Akuma, maybe much more; he imagined.

He also couldn't stay in one place for too long for people may recognize him and that would draw unwanted attention and because of the creation of cameras and videos, he had to hide his head under a hood so that the camera's won't get a shot of his face. After all, it's not every day that you see a young man, around in the age of twenty one, with white hair and a star shaped tattoo over his head. He stuck like a sore thumb in the crowd. He also hides his face just in case, he fears that maybe, some mad scientist would really like to know Allen's secret of eternal youth or in short, "immortality". He wouldn't like to be a lab rat to experiment on.

It still amazed him as the world changed and evolved, machines were created to make life easier, robots or what they want to refer themselves as 'Omnics' have their artificial intelligence that resembles a human of all things. If only Komui and the other Scientist of the Balck Order lived in this era. They would be so happy.

What he hated to see was that as machines evolved, so those war machines also evolved. He witnessed the Omnic wars and it was terrible. Too many innocent lives were taken, too much destruction, he hated it so much. During the war, the only thing he could do was save and help those people in need, secretly hiding his identity, like a vigilante would do. He was only one person and he doesn't want to draw too much attention on himself.

Though he was grateful that there was an organization named 'Overwatch' to help the people in need and protect them.

He met an Overwatch agent named "Tracer". Allen was amazed to see how fast she was. Though it was an awkward way of meeting… It goes something like this…There was some terrorist taken him hostage and other five people in a bank. How he ended up there? Well, He was just passing by and well, he just happened to end up caught by the terrorists and tie him up to add him on the hostage count. When he was fighting back, resisting, he was shot to the head, execution style with a laser gun. Yes, a laser gun of all things and it hurt like hell. If he was an ordinary human being, he could have died and it was a good thing that he was a Noah of all things… though shooting him in the head hurts, it also made him unconscious as well. It takes a while for his wound to heal.

Good thing though that Overwatch immediately corresponded and apprehended the terrorists. Everyone was safe and uninjured except for him. When they saw him, they thought that he was dead.

* * *

Tracer was the one who got closer to him and checked his pockets for I.D's to identify him; which she doesn't found one, which was very odd. She also checked his face and to her surprise that he was very young. When she checked his fatal head injury, she noticed on how the skin was knitting together like it was healing in a very fast pace and a few more minutes, the hole that was on his head was gone and only his blood remained. She then checked if he had a pulse and to her surprise, she found one, it was faint but there was a pulse there… He was alive, alive even he got shot in the head! She saw his fingers twitching and groaned in pain.

* * *

"That hurts" Allen whimpered, slowly blinking, making his surroundings. Everything was a blur, though he noticed that someone was staring back at him. He had cursed himself for not being careful. Now someone has witness him being dead and now back to life. He really needed to get away.

He has no time for his eyes to adjust, he really need to get away from this place, fast.

Without hesitation, he got on his feet and run.

"STOP!" he heard someone called to him, which he recognized her voice as one of the Overwatch agents, 'Tracer'.

'Damn it' he cursed. He then noticed that tracer was keeping up on his pace. He has to summon the ark.

"Stop running" Tracer said. "I won't hurt you!"

He was about to be caught, when suddenly, a white like structure sprang on the floor and Allen immediately went through it and disappeared leaving behind the broken ark gate and a shocked Tracer.

When a year has passed, he left his ark again and went to Japan just to see if there was anything new.

Instead, the ark directed him somewhere in Nepal near the snowy mountains…

Of all the places the ark has led him, it has to be in the snowy mountains. Even though that he was a Noah, it doesn't mean he can't feel the cold that seeps on his skin like needles. He really needed a coat which he doesn't have one so... he has to get in and get warm.

He walked over the snowy mountains and saw that there was a temple. Great, maybe he could go there and rest…

Allen then quickly went to the temple and looked around his surroundings. It's awfully quiet for his liking.

When he went in front of the door of the temple he shouted… "Hello? Is anyone here?"

No answer.

Allen slowly took a step to the temple and observed its surrounding. It was simple, like it wasn't touched for years of technology but there were no cobwebs anywhere, it means someone must be living here.

"Hello, young traveler, what has brought you here?"

He looked at the source of the voice to see an omnic monk floating.

"Hello" Allen said with nervousness on his tone. It's been a while that he have talked to anyone. It felt so weird for him. "I'm just… a little lost" he said bowing a little. "I'm sorry for intruding… I can leave…" he paused for a moment to see the omnic monk slowly levitate towards him.

"You are welcome in this temple young traveler; you do not have to leave too soon, please do come in and make yourself comfortable" the monk said with for some odd reason felt welcoming for Allen. It reminded him more like his previous home. "ah… thank you" Allen said.

"My name is Zenyatta" the omnic monk introduced himself. "…and you are?" he asked.

Allen smiled but he was still a little nervous. "My name is Allen… Allen Walker" he replied.

* * *

 **This is just a short story btw... I really like the game Overwatch and it was tempting to make a crossover of it! Hope you guys like it! I know I suck at English... Hope you guys have an awesome day!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _My name is Zenyatta" the omnic monk introduced himself. "…and you are?" he asked._

 _Allen smiled but he was still a little nervous. "My name is Allen… Allen Walker" he replied._

* * *

Zenyatta nodded and slowly floats away from him and slowly signals Allen to follow him, which he gladly did. "Allen Walker… you told me that you are lost, is that correct?" Zenyatta asked. "Please, Zenyatta-san, call me Allen…" he said. "…and yes… I'm kind of lost… you see, My sense of directions is bad… I was looking for a small village but instead I ended up here in the mountains" The omnic monk just nodded and didn't further question him. He hoped that he didn't notice his lie on that. True, it has been a decade walking around the world and by now he should have memorized the places he goes to, but his sense of direction was still terrible.

The omnic monk led him in a little room, with a small table, a small bed and a small heater on the side. 'This must be the guest room' he thought. He could feel the comfort and warmness of the room, even though it was small, it was perfect. It almost felt like home.

"Stay as long as you like Allen Walker" Zenyetta said. Allen smiled and turned to the monk and bowed. "Thank you so much, Zenyatta-san, I won't be here too long…" he then looked at the omnic in the eye. He was about to speak but the monk interrupted him. "I can sense that you have been wondering around from one place to another…" Allen was shocked to hear this. "I can see it in your eyes Allen, you look tired…" he then gestured to his body. "…and from what you are wearing, it looks like you have gone through a lot" Allen then looked at his worn out trench coat and just chuckled. Zenyatta was very observant. "Yes, I've been moving around" Allen admitted. "To be honest with you Zenyatta, I'm just a wanderer" he said in a very tired voice.

"I understand" Zenyatta said and nodded. He then gestured Allen to close the room and go somewhere else and Allen knew that they were going to have a long talk.

Even though that he just met the monk, he felt like he can trust him. There was something from this monk that he can trust his life and secrets. He felt secure.

The monk led him in a living room, with a small table and a small cushion to sit on. On the left, he could see another room though, it was open and he saw a sword, a photo frame. The sword though… it reminded him of Kanda… He guessed that there was another person on this temple and hoped that they won't be like another Kanda copy.

Zenyatta gestured Allen to sit and he followed. "Allen, you have told me that you are a wanderer, yes?" the monk looked at him and Allen nodded. "Please do tell me your travels and adventures; I would love to hear it"

Allen scratched the back of his head and laughed slightly. "My adventures don't have anything interesting on it" he joked, maybe he could tell some of his life story to him. Zenyatta chuckled. "Either it is interesting or it may not, I would like to hear your story, I would like to get to know you more"

Allen smiled. "Alright then… I guess… I should start from the beginning…" he then looked at the window and see the freshly fallen snow start to fall. "When I was younger, I was all alone, I don't have a home, I don't have parents or friends… I don't even have a name in that time… and in order to survive, I have to work at a circus as an errand boy" he smiled slightly at the memory. "…my life there was not that good, everyone just beats me, food rations were small and I have to sleep in a cardboard box to spend the night… but then… of all the bad things have happened to me in that circus… I was glad that I ended up there… it was there that I met my foster father, Mana"

"Mana… was an odd clown at first" he continued. "He was not like any other people that I have encountered there… he just always with his dog never talking to the other casts on the circus, you can say that he was a loner at some point" he chuckled. "I met him when his dog passed away and I was the one who buried him… Mana… didn't cry for the lost of his companion but I did…" he looked down and couldn't help but shake his head. "He told me that his tears were dried out from the lost of his brother… that he can't anymore cry, heh, I was the one who cried instead" there was a pause and Zenyatta was patiently waiting for Allen's story to continue. "We had a little talk here and there and he wanted me to join him and to be his traveling companion" He then slowly closed his eyes and gave out a small sad smile. "He was the one and only person who treated me like a human… treated me like I'm his family… he was the one who gave me a name, 'Allen' … by then, we travelled a lot, going from place to place to perform, to make the people happy" Allen then looked at Zenyatta. "We were travelling clowns, performing to make people smile and laugh, Mana taught me a lot of tricks"

Zenyatta nodded but he was also curious. "Can you show me one of the tricks?" he asked.

Allen gladly smiled even more and quickly find a chair and took out on his pocket were seven black little circus balls. He started to balance on the chair where it only has one leg supporting him; he was standing at the head of the chair using only one leg and started to juggle. The monk was amused. Allen then threw all the circus balls in the air and he jump doing a summersault and gracefully land on the ground. He then opened his hand and caught the balls that were falling directly at him on the palm of his hand. He then bowed at the end of his performance.

"That was wonderful, Allen Walker" Zenyatta praised him. "I hope I could see more" the monk said. Allen chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I could, Zenyatta-san but I don't have my things anymore… I lost them on the way here" he lied.

The monk nodded and Allen sat back on the table. Allen continued on his story. "So me and Mana travelled the world… even though there was a war at that time…" he was talking about the Holy War, which the monk wouldn't know but, it would look like it took place on the omnic war instead… The Omnic war though… it reminded him too much of the Holy War too… There was no difference there. "…we continue on performing and making people smile in those difficult times…" He absently rubbed where his left hand suppose to be. "…but then… on that war… I lost him… I lost my father…" he then looked down. "I could have saved him… but instead… he saved me… he wanted me to continue on living… to keep moving forward"

"By then… After his death, I was lost… I didn't know what to do… I was alone again but that time, I now know what it feels like to have lost someone you loved so dear" Allen then closed his eyes. "I was lost… wondering… then I met a man named Cross Marian" Allen grimaced at the thought of Cross, good thing though that he didn't feel so low on thinking about him(the debt was already fully paid), but it still feel a little sour on his mouth on even saying his name. "He helped me finding my way again" he smiled bitterly. "…and because of him, I met a lot of people… These people became my new family"

"Where are they now?" the monk asked.

Allen then looked at the window. "They are in a better place now"

There was awkward silence. "I am sorry" Zenyatta apologized. Allen chuckled. "It's alright Zenyatta-san, you didn't know" Allen then continued. "the lost of my new family effect me too much but then I remembered one of my friends told me to make people happy, to live... by then, I continued on living and moving forward" he smiled sadly. "I continued on performing on the streets on a crowd…" Allen did perform on the streets on the time of Omnic Wars, aside from being a vigilante and saving people, he made people smile and laugh in the time of the crisis. "…the war took the lives of those people who had a family and those people they love, children left without their parents, leaving them no hope" he then looked at the monk. "As a clown, it was my duty to make those frowns upside down" he chuckled.

Zenyatta nodded. "That is noble of you Allen" he praised. Allen was happy. Maybe… he could live here, in this temple, it was quiet and peaceful, he'll also help Zenyatta on managing the temple, do the chores maybe. Maybe this was the time he can rest.

He heard the temple door opened. "Sensei, I am back from my journey" he heard someone said and judging from the voice, it was a little robotic. The monk then looked at him. "Come Allen, You have to meet my student"

Allen followed Zenyatta to the room where they first met. He then saw two new faces. A man with a robotic body and a cowboy. The man with the robotic body bowed in respect at his teacher.

"Welcome back Genji" Zenyatta greeted. "and it seems that you have brought Mccree with you" The man, Mccree tipped his hat in greeting "Howdy" Mrcree greeted. Allen was looking at them both and it took them a second to noticed him. "Who is our guest here sensei?"

Zenyatta signaled Allen to come closer and he did. "His name is Allen Walker" the monk then turned to him. "Allen, this is Genji, he is my student and Jesse Mccree an old friend" introducing them. Allen then bowed to the two men before him. "It is a pleasure to meet you" he said. Genji then observed him and replied. "It is also a pleasure to meet you, Walker-san"

Mccree on the other hand was silent and observed him far too long, it felt like burning holes on your head. After a few seconds he then smiled. "Nice to meet you, Allen"

Allen smiled. These people were nice.

Little did Allen know that one of them recognized him.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, Thank you so much for reading! I decided to continue on this story, though it will be a short one but I'll my best. Thank you so much for the favs reviews! Crow out**


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse Mccree couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at the man in front of him. This was the same man that he saw when he was a little boy. The same clown who performed on the streets… He remembered that the other children nicknamed him 'the white clown' and now here he was again and the scary part was that, he didn't aged at all, literally. He still looked the same as before. He recognized him because of the star shaped scar on the forehead and those silver grey eyes.

Another stare at the man, he was expecting that the clown would be older around fifty but judging now, he looked like he's around his twenties. This was freaky and he needs to get the bottom of it.

He excused himself and needed to make a call.

Allen looked at him in confusion as he exited. Zenyatta and also Genji were confused on his odd behavior.

On the phone, Jesse dialed headquarters and the one who picked up was Lena also known as Tracer. "Jesse? What seems to be the problem love?" she asked. "I need to get information on someone" he said and pulled out a cigar. "Sure thing love… what's their name?" Lena relied and asked. Mccree then looked back at the temple. "His name is Allen Walker"

Mccree could hear the typing sounds of the keyboard hologram "Allen… Walker… hmm, there are a lot of people named Allen Walker… Can you describe him for me?" Mccree scratched the back of his head. "He is around his mid twenties, white hair, silver eyes and a star shaped tattoo over his forehead" there was silence on the other side of the line. "Hello? Lena? Are you there?" he asked. "Does this man missing a left arm?" Lena asked and Mccree blinked. "Yes" a long pause. "Jesse…" Lena sighed. "…remember the time I told everyone that I have met a John Doe who was dead but came back to life?" Mccree was confused. "Yes?" Then it clicked. "You mean…"

"It is possible" Lena said in amusement.

"I have a bad feeling 'bout him" Mccree said and once again looked at the temple and saw a glimpse of something floating above it. It was just one second that he saw a cube like thing floating then it disappeared, he thought that his eyes were playing tricks at him. "Jesse? Is everything alright?"

* * *

Allen was outside the temple, his eyes were closed and he was humming a familiar tone. He was going to get the ark here as a new station. It would be nice to keep an eye on it on this place will notice. The ark was almost there, just a few more minutes and it will be directly above the temple.

"Walker-san?" he heard a voice behind.

Allen turned around to see Genji with a cup of hot coco on his hand. "Is that for me?" Allen asked tilting his head. Genji nodded. "Here" he offered him the cup of hot coco. "Ah… Thank you Genji-san" Allen thanked him and took the cup. Genji was nice and everything about him felt alive… for some odd reason, Allen couldn't put a figure what to make of him, he looked too alive and yet… his an omnic… or is he? He could ask…

"May I ask you a question Genji-san?" Allen asked as he sipped his cup. Genji looked at him confused. "What is it Walker-san?" he said. Allen tried to think what question would be appropriate to not offend him. "I kind of noticed this and I've been wondering…" Allen said looking at him. "You seemed to be full of life and yet…"

"You are wondering what I am? Is that it Walker-san?" Genji said with amusement on his tone.

Allen nodded and Genji chuckled. "It is alright, it's not many who have noticed it but I am glad you did" Genji said and slowly removing his mask. "I'm human… and also part machine" Allen was surprise to see a face of a man under the mask and to his further surprise, the face looked so scarred, too many in fact… What had happened to him?

"You should close your mouth Walker-san, you looked like a koi fish out of water" Genji chuckled. Allen blinked a few times and closed his mouth; trying to gripped in the reality. Sure he heard of prosthetic limbs or mechanical limbs or what not but never this. Allen could feel his fingers going numb.

"How is this…"

"Possible?" Genji completed his sentence for him. "It was all thanks to Dr. Ziegler, I don't know how she did it to be honest" Genji then looked down and smiled a little. "It was her only way from me to live"

Allen couldn't help but feel sad for him, he doesn't know what happened to him to get that body but looking at him, he could feel the numbness on that body. Can he still eat? Or feel? Allen looked at the approaching ark on his view then looked towards the cyborg who was putting his mask back on.

"Do you miss your old body?" Allen asked. Genji sighed. "Sometimes, I do" he admitted. "But that was on the past" he said looking at him. Allen gave him a small smile and thought of something that he could do… even temporarily.

"Genji-san…" he said his name to get his attention. "What if I told you, I could bring back your body temporarily?" he asked and the cyborg chuckled. "That is impossible, Walker-san" he replied. Allen then smiled. "But what if I can? What would you do first if you get your body back?" Allen asked again and Genji was in a thinking pose. "I would eat a lot of ramen till I pass out I suppose" the cyborg replied sheepishly "…or maybe sleep and dream"

Allen couldn't help but smile. "Do you trust me, Genji?"

* * *

The cyborg looked at him as if he was crazy but Allen still gave him that smile. Then he noticed how the wind just stopped… It was weird and Genji was nervous. He then noticed something odd on the ground where Allen was standing; there were red circles under Allen's foot with a number seven on it, then all of the sudden, a white like structure sprang on the floor. It was bright and it blinded him for a second. "Please follow me Genji-san" Allen instructed him. He went though the white like structure and disappeared. Genji was now alert and slowly but surely he went to where Allen disappeared, behind him Mccree was running and also entered the white like structure.

They were… in a city? Genji wondered and looked at the white city… this was odd… he observed every edge and every houses to see that the city was devoid of technology.

"Welcome Genji"

Genji turned his head to see Allen and his coat changed? From the tattered trenched coat to a brand new one. He was also wearing a top hat. He looked too fancy, like those people in the upper class.

"…and it seems that Mccree-san has joined too"

He turned around to see Mccree, wide mouth and surprise as well.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Allen gave them a toothy grin. "You both are in Noah's Ark" he said.

"Noah's Ark?!" Mccree said wide eyed. "You mean like the bible?! How is this possible?!" Allen chuckled. "Yes now, follow me"

"Where are you taking us, Walker-san?" Genji looked around to see that the city was devoid of life. There were no people in here and the doors looked like it never been touched. There was the sun too but there were no clouds, it didn't even feel that warm.

"It's a surprise" Allen smiled.

After a few minutes of walking they were in front of a white door with a number fourteen on it. They entered the room and saw that completely white room, a white grand piano with reversed color keys and a lot of mirrors on the wall.

"Genji-san…" Allen then went to the piano and sat on the chair. "Earlier I told you on what if I could get your body back yes?" he noticed his smile and started to play the piano.

The melody was melancholic. Mccree and Genji looked at each other in confusion as Allen continued to play. Mccree then looked at the mirrors and to his surprise, sitting beside Allen was a little girl with spiky purple hair. He doesn't see her face but, it was creeping him out. "Psst, Genji, do you see that" he pointed at the mirror but Genji didn't hear him.

The melody continued… "Ark… Please… I wish for Genji to have his old body back" They both hear Allen said. Mccree was shocked to see his friend, Genji was glowing.

"W-What's happening?!" Mccree shouted and to his panic, he went to him and he pointed his gun to Allen. "What are you doing to him?!" but Allen wasn't fazed and continued on playing the piano.

"Answer me goddammit!"

"Stop, it is alright"

Mccree was surprised at the foreign voice and when he looked back to his friend… he wasn't a cyborg anymore…

To where the cyborg was standing earlier, now replaced by man… with dark hair, orange scaft and a white robe.

"Genji?"

"Yes it is me" Genji replied, his face surprised.

* * *

 **AND Genji has his body back! Though the wish only effect inside the ark so once he will go out, he'll be back to his old self, thank you so much for the favs, reviews and follows. Hope you guys have a nice day.**


End file.
